aku di sini
by jena florn
Summary: taehyung hanya ingin jimin tahu; dia selalu ada untuknya, "Aku di sini, jiminie." [jimin taehyung. vmin]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung from BTS.**

 **Aku di sini © jena florn**

 **Bromance; VMin. Typos.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(taehyung hanya ingin jimin tahu; dia selalu ada untuknya, "Aku di sini, jiminie." [jimin taehyung. vmin])

* * *

Asap rokok mengepul. Suasana belakang sekolah sunyi seperti biasa. Kembali dihisapnya si pengadung zat nikotin, lalu dihembuskannya napas yang membawa asap tipis. Dia menikmati cita rasa manis di lidah, sembari merasai bagaimana dirinya mulai lebih tenang dari beberapa saat lalu.

Gudang sekolah di lantai atas kuncinya sudah rusak, dia jadi tidak bisa merokok di sana dengan nyaman. Jadi dipilihnya tempat dekat pipa saluran air di pojok belakang sekolah itu. Masih ada satu jam sebelum istirahat makan siang dan belum ada sepuluh menit sejak ia izin keluar dari kelas dengan alasan sakit perut.

Tidak akan ada yang memergokinya. Dia menyugesti diri.

* * *

Kim Tae Hyung punya suara bersin yang nyaring. Suara bersinnya akan membuat orang di sekitarnya terkejut. Begitu pun siang itu. Pelajaran Guru Bang selalu membuat seisi kelas hening. Untuk beberapa pelajaran yang gurunya tidak _killer_ , kelas biasanya akan dihiasi gemerisik obrolan dan keluhan dari teman-teman Tae Hyung. Kadang Tae Hyung juga turut serta berisik. Tapi pelajaran Ilmu Sosial diajar oleh Guru Bang yang punya tubuh gempal dan tatapan menakutkan. Siapa pula yang berani cari masalah dengan si Guru Bang itu dengan berisik di kelas!

Tae Hyung nyengir saat mendapati teman-temannya menatap ke arahnya. Mendadak kikuk mendapati Guru Bang menatapnya juga.

"Tetap lanjutkan membaca!" perintah Guru Bang.

Tae Hyung menggaruk lehernya. Lalu mengangkat tangan dan berujar, " _Saem_ , sepertinya hidungku makin gatal. Aku perlu ke UKS."

Kini ada dua kursi kosong di kelas itu. Jung Ho Seok yang duduk di samping Tae Hyung menatap kedua kursi itu dan menghembuskan napas. Belakangan kedua penghuni kursi tersebut sering izin keluar kelas bersamaan. Anehnya, untuk waktu yang tak hanya lima sampai sepuluh menit. Ho Seok jadi kesal dan penasaran.

Apa sih yang kedua teman karibnya itu lakukan? Ia kan juga ingin diajak bolos kelas, sialan!

* * *

Park Ji Min punya hidup yang indah. Setidaknya begitulah di mata Tae Hyung. Ji Min punya wajah manis, tubuhnya elok, dia punya senyuman cerah, Ji Min sering melucu dan mudah tertawa bahkan pada lelucon _garing_ sekalipun. Ji Min juga baik dalam olahraga. Saat masih SMP ia mewakili lomba panahan antar sekolah, dan baru-baru ini ia juga mewakili sekolah dalam lomba lari estafet bersama Tae Hyung, Jung Kook dan Ho Seok. Mereka meraih emas untuk itu. Lalu meskipun terdengar ganjil, Park Ji Min yang dulu hanya bisa masuk sebaik-baiknya dua puluh besar dalam peringkat kelas, dua semester berturut ini ia ada di lima besar.

Tidak tahu pasti kenapa, tapi Tae Hyung mulai menemukan Ji Min tidak lagi sama. Ia mengenal Ji Min cukup lama. Ji Min lebih seperti Tae Hyung. Dia suka melucu, dia menyenangkan, dia bukan tipe orang rajin dan pintar yang gila derajat dan peringkat. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang.

Tapi belakangan ini Ji Min mulai asing. Ji Min jarang tertawa, ia lebih suka tersenyum tipis. Ji Min jarang bermain _game_ bersama Tae Hyung, ia lebih suka membaca buku. Ji Min jarang membawa _handycam_ dan merekam kegiatan sekolah atau candaan di kelas, Ji Min lebih suka membawa laptopnya untuk mencari materi pelajaran dan latihan soal. Tae Hyung sadar kian dewasa orang-orang harus kian lebih baik dan berbenah. Tapi Tae Hyung tidak tahu bahwa kehilangan kebersamaan bersama sahabat ternyata sebegini melukainya.

* * *

"Rokok tidak bisa menggantikan permen. Berapa kali sudah kubilang?"

Ji Min menoleh ke sumber suara. Reflek menyembunyikan putung rokok di saku jas sekolahnya. Menghembuskan napas saat mendapati Tae Hyung-lah yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tadi suara Tae Hyung lebih berat dari biasanya. Ji Min kira itu suara orang lain.

Langkah Tae Hyung kian pelan namun pasti. Tae Hyung merasa tenggorokannya tercekat dan matanya menghangat. Ia yakin barusan suaranya agak memberat. Tae Hyung ingin berhambur pada lelaki berkacamata itu. Dia ingin memeluknya, dia ingin memukulnya, dia ingin memarahinya. Mata Ji Min tidak seburuk itu sebelumnya. Pasti itu karena buku dan laptop yang selalu dia gunakan untuk belajar belakangan ini.

Ji Min menatap Tae Hyung. "Aku butuh sendiri. Berapa kali harus kuberi tahu?"

Alih-alih membalas ucapan Ji Min. Tae Hyung memilih berdiri tepat di hadapan Ji Min. Tae Hyung meraih tangan kanan Ji Min yang terbenam di saku jas. Menengadahkannya dan menemukan ibu jari dan telunjuk Ji Min menghitam kemerahan dengan jejak abu rokok di sana. Lagi-lagi Ji Min mematikan rokok dengan tangannya. Tae Hyung mengusap abu itu dengan jemarinya dan Ji Min meringis perih.

Masih dalam diam Tae Hyung merogoh saku jas Ji Min. Sebungkus rokok dan seputung rokok yang ujungnya tampak masih panas kini berada dalam genggaman Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung meremas semua itu dalam satu genggaman penuh. Kemarin-kemarin ia masih menoleransi Ji Min dengan hanya mengambilnya, mengancam, lalu mengembalikannya pada Ji Min lagi. Tapi ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Ji Min merokok di sekolah—meski tadinya tidak setiap hari, tapi empat hari terakhir Ji Min merokok terus—Tae Hyung tidak mau menoleransinya lagi.

Tae Hyung menaruh remasan rokok itu di sakunya. Ia akan membuangnya nanti. Lalu tangannya merogoh saku jasnya sendiri, mengambil permen lollipop rasa stroberi kesukaan Ji Min. Dia membuka bungkusnya dan menyuapkannya pada Ji Min.

"Begini seharusnya," ujar Tae Hyung.

Ji Min mencecap rasa stroberi yang bercampur dengan rasa manis rokok yang tersisa di mulut.

"Sulit dan capek, 'kan?" tanya Tae Hyung. "Kau tahu kau punya aku, Ji Min. Aku bisa jadi orang yang kau ajak bercerita tentang segalanya."

Ji Min menunduk. Ia menarik napas. "Sangat, Tae Hyung. Maaf untuk itu."

Dewasa ini Ji Min mulai dituntut untuk jadi anak lelaki yang _hebat_.

Dia harus hebat; pintar, kuat, sehingga orang-orang akan melihatnya dan bangga padanya. Orang tua Ji Min mengarahkan Ji Min menuju masa depan yang indah. Meski menggapainya harus membuat Ji Min luka parah.

Seirama dengan perjuangannya menjadi _anak hebat_ , Ji Min sering menghadapi masa sulit yang membuatnya tertekan. Jadi di saat tertekan itulah Ji Min seringkali memilih menenangkan diri dengan merokok. Dia juga jadi sering mengonsumsi kopi karena harus belajar hingga larut. Ji Min jadi kian merusak tubuhnya sendiri.

Tae Hyung mendekat. Menipiskan jarak antara ia dan Ji Min. Dilingkarkannya lengannya pada bahu Ji Min. Memeluk lelaki itu seolah ingin memberi tahu bahwa Tae Hyung akan selalu menyediakan diri di sisi Ji Min.

Dulu Tae Hyung suka sekali bersandar pada Ji Min. Dia suka bahu Ji Min yang kecil namun kokoh. Tapi Ji Min jarang sekali bersandar pada Tae Hyung. Jadi kali ini Tae Hyung ingin membiarkan Ji Min mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya. Sementara Ji Min memejamkan mata. Dia merasa mengantuk dan capek sekali.

"Aku di sini, Ji Min-ie. Kalau begitu sulit dan berat, berbagi saja padaku," ujar Tae Hyung. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu. Jangan berusaha terlalu keras, Ji Min. Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi kau punya batas juga."

Ji Min bernapas tenang di bahu Tae Hyung. "Ya. Terima kasih, Tae Hyung."

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Park Ji Min. Meski sulit juga bagimu untuk terus bersama orang sepertiku, ayo kita selalu bersama, Ji Min- _ah_. Ayo kita coba melalui segalanya bersama dan saling melindungi."

"Ya, ayo."

* * *

 _Ayo kita selalu bersama untuk waktu yang lama, ayo kita bersama selama sisa hidup kita._

 _Meski segalanya sulit. Kita harus menghadapi hal-hal rumit, berbelit. Meski kadang kau sampai menyiksa dirimu, membuatku khawatir dan ketakutan._

 _Ayo kita tetap bermain game bersama, bercanda, bercengkrama, berbagi keluh kesah, bergantung pada satu sama lain, bertengkar, berdebat. Ayo kita tumbuh dan bahagia. … Ayo saling menyayangi, Ji Min-ie._

 _Ya, ayo, Tae Tae-ya._

* * *

End

Note:

Sebenarnya bikin ini krn kepikiran sama gimana jimin berusaha jadi hebat-sempurna-indah sejauh ini. Dia memperbaiki looknya, bikin abs, ngasah vokal meski basic dia ke dance. Jiminie berjuang jadi lebih baik dan hebat hanya agar dicintai dan dilihat banyak orang.

Keinget gimana tae pernah meluk jimin dan bilang kalo kesehatan jimin sangat penting, jimin ngga perlu diet ketat cuma buat bikin rahangnya kelihatan/?. Kebayang aja gimana tae selalu ada buat jimin dan ngingetin jimin biar ngga terlalu capek berjuang, ngga nyakitin dirinya sendiri.

So, please keep going for a long time, vmin-ah. Saling menjaga dan mencintai satu sama lain. Karena Jiminie butuh Tete, pun sebaliknya. Hehe

Pekalongan, 24 November 2016

Jena florn


End file.
